fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser's Past
Bowser's Past has many secrets...many crimes Bowser will never want to tell anyone. Bowser wants to keep all his secrets locked up...but will he be able to? Not for long. Find out about his past and secrets... ---- Many Years Ago Kid Bowser and Kid Wart are walknig through Koopa Castle with their father behind, Morton Koopa Sr. Bowser and Wart were both Koopas...yes, Wart was a Koopa when he was a kid. And Wart was older than Bowser, and Morton Koopa Sr. seemed to like Wart more. When Bowser was a teenager and had about 16 years, he heard his father talking to Wart. "Son...I don't feel like I can guide an army anymore and I am old and two weak now. Please son. You will now be the official new king of the Koopa Troop. You are older and smarter and just the guy for the job." Morton Sr. said. Wart nodded. It wasn't that Morton Koopa Sr. was going to die-it was just that he didn't want to rule a giant army...he was getting weak and all. So he decided to put the older brother in charge. Bowser was furious. HE wanted to be king. So while Wart exited the room, Bowser quickly walked in Morton's room where Morton was drinking a cup of water. He had his back shell facing Bowser, so he didn't see Bowser enter the room. Bowser took out a knife and stabbed his dad. When his dad died, Bowser then realized what he had done...something TOO bad. Later that night, in the Koopa Castle Graveyard (gardens), he talked to his "best friend" (and babysitter), Kamek the old Magikoopa. Bowser told him everything that had happened. Kamek didn't feel angry at him at all. "I never liked your father anyway," he said. "If you want to be king...look at this," he said. He gave Bowser his magic wand. "Wha?" Bowser shouted. Then Wart was walking through the graveyard. "A frog you will be!" A spell flew from the wand Bowser was holding and transformed Wart, the Koopa, into Wart the Frog. "What did you do to ME!??!" Wart shouted. "Now will a frog be king of the KOOPA army? Didn't think so." and Bowser soon became king of the Koopa Army and Wart was kicked out of the land. Bowser never told his secrets to anyone else. Wart never said wha he really was and never shared his past. Then Bowser named one of his sons "Morton Koopa Jr." Everytime they asked him why he had "Jr." in his name he never wanted to answer. And so the story ends with a happy ending for Bowser-but he still wished he had never killed his dad. ---- Wart soon became king of a club named the 8-bits Club. Bowser grew a family of his own. Another secret he had: Peach. He was kidnapping Peach, he didn't love her. He wanted to torture her. Because Bowser had a wife before. A beatiful wife named Clawdia. Clawdia had the newest kid, Bowser Jr. Shortly after his birth, Clawdia became seriously ill and had to be put out of her misery (he killed her). Bowser did this when no one was looking—he did it for Clawdia's good thought. Bowser became lonely with no wife. Then one time he kidnapped Peach—he saw her heart (not literally). Bowser saw her beautiness. Bowser fell in love with her, while Peach fell in hateness for him. Peach hated Bowser. A lot. But Bowser loves Peach. A lot. Bowser told his kids that Peach was the mother of them. However he only told Ludwig, the oldest kid the truth. He was the only Koopaling Bowser actually told the truth to. And Wendy too, just because Wendy read Bowser's diary once. And so there is another untold story of Bowser's past. But he still has another secret...a secret's secret. ---- Let's go back to Super Mario Bros. 2. Bowser didn't love Peach back then, and Bowser Jr. was still in Clawdia's stomach. During this time, Mario, Luigi, Toad and Peach all dreamed the same thing—they all dreamed they were in a dream land defeating a king frog. But it wasn't a dream. Wart had put a spell on them, so they thought it was a dream. After Wart had been defeated, Wart lay hurt and weak. His minions were around him. "Plese...destroy those idiots..." those were Wart's final words before he died. Mouser, Tryclide, Clawgrip, Fryguy and all of Wart's army became Bowser's. They joined the Koopa Troop. Though they didn't agree with the name at first, with an angry king like Bowser, they just HAD to agree. That was the Super Show! Durimng the Mario Bros. Show, Wart's army joined Bowser's army just so they could get rid of Mario and the gang. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Bowser fired Mouser for destroying too many parts of the castle, Tryclide for having to repeat him things three times, having to talk/yell to him three times, having to hit him in the head three times and for having to do everything three times, Clawgrip because he wanted to join the Crab Pirates and Fryguy because he burned the castle sometimes. However other people from Wart's army stayed such as Birdos, Bob-ombs and Ninjis. However some enemies didn't stay-such as Albatosses who had to fly south for the Winter (and never came back), Tweeters, who Bowser found out who were tasty to eat (nowadays he keeps them as his food) ect. Mouser is now a guy who spends his time is deserts. The last anyone heard of him, he was holding some sort of tournament. So that is the story of how Bowser got some of the enemies form Wart-and this story also says that Mario Bros. 2 wasn't a dream. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mario (series)